Extra Member
by HatterSaz
Summary: Shoyou has some fun on the team's training camp.


Their training camp had finally begun. All the team members were pumped and training to their fullest. Though, Shoyou kept vanishing. It confused Tanaka that no one even talked about where the short middle blocker would disappear to. He just figured he was training hard somewhere else and chose not to question it.

Night settled over the inn and the second years had just finished bathing. Tanaka walked up to the vending machine to see Hinata stood almost lifeless. "Hey, Hinata. What's up?" The ginger underclassman span around and Tanaka's eyes grew wide. Shoyou's eyes were wide and menacing, and they were accompanied by a playful smirk that suggested evil intent. "Hinata?" Tanaka's voice wavered in fear. "There's one too many." Tanaka visibly began to shake at his juniors words. "W-what do you mean?" Hinata's smirk grew a little. "There's an extra member." Tanaka took a step back, Hinata's aura giving him the goosebumps. "You're wrong. That has to be a mistake." He tried to console himself. "A mistake."

A footstep came from behind Tanaka and he jumped, screaming as he moved away from the noise. "Tanaka, keep it down. I don't want Daichi getting angry." Nishinoya shivered at the thought. Tanaka nodded. "S-sorry. Hinata was just being creepy." Tanaka chuckled as Nishinoya tilted his head. "Hinata?" Tanaka froze. "Y-yeah. He's right...there." Tanaka slowly turned around to see Shoyou missing. He began to shake again. Nishinoya shrugged. "Everyone's going to bed. Let's go too." Tanaka nodded, giving one last look at the vending machine before he left.

They arrived back at the room they were staying in and Tanaka looked for Hinata. However, he couldn't see him anywhere. He looked to Kageyama. "Hey, Kageyama! Where's Hinata?!" Kageyama looked at his elder confused. "Hinata? No idea." Tanaka began to visibly shake again. "N-no way." Nishinoya looked confused. "What?" "One too many..." Tanaka trailed as he counted the number of beds in his mind. _"We're missing a bed! W-was, was Hinata a...?"_ With a loud clap, Tanaka jumped again. Behind him stood the team captain. "Alright everyone, lights out." "HAI!" Came the collective response. Tanaka stood with his mouth agape. Was he the only one who saw Hinata? The lights turned off and everyone climbed into their futons. Tanaka lay in his, wide awake and stiff. He was trying to get his head around everything. _"Impossible. He couldn't be. He'll show up tomorrow. I'm sure of it."_

And he was right, though, something was off. Hinata stood in the corner, eyes down as everyone else got on with practicing. No one even acknowledged him. Even Kageyama, and considering they were an unstoppable duo force that almost always trained together, that was weird. Tanaka walked over to Kageyama and tapped his shoulder. The raven turned around and looked at Tanaka with a blank expression. "You see that, right?" Kageyama followed Tanaka's finger to the no longer present ginger boy. "See what?" Tanaka froze in place, his eyes slowly getting larger. He took a few steps back before completely running out of the gym. "HEY TANAKA! GET BACK HERE AND PRACTICE!" The coach sighed. "What has gotten into him?" Without anyone noticing, Hinata left too.

Tanaka stopped by the gates of the school. "What, is, happening?!" He evened his breathes before standing up straight. He did a few stretches before spinning on his heel to return. _"All I have to do is pretend I don't see him, like everyone else."_ However, when he fully spun around, he was met with a sinister looking ginger. "Tanaka-Senpai, why did you run? How am I supposed to watch you if you run?" Tanaka took a step back and grimaced. "I-I, well... Er..." He couldn't form a sentence. His mind was too busy questioning everything he had known since both Hinata and Kageyama joined. The main question on his mind being, does Hinata even exist? He knows it sounds dumb but, right now he is thinking it through as carefully as he can.

Hinata's smirk grew once again. "Maybe you are the one." Tanaka narrowed his eyes in both confusion and fear. "One what?" Shoyou kept his sinister look as he stared into Tanaka's eyes. And in Tanaka's point of view, into his soul. "Extra." Tanaka squeaked a little. "Come on now, this isn't funny." He chuckled nervously as he took another step back. Hinata relaxed his face and sighed in satisfaction. "You should head back Senpai. They're waiting." Hinata begins to walk off at a fast pace and Tanaka takes a few moments before attempting to follow. Hinata rounds a corner and Tanaka does the same but, when he looks around, Hinata is gone. He was starting to get really freaked out. He tried to shake his head free of the thoughts currently plaguing him and went back to the gym.

His team were stood waiting for him as he entered. Ukai-Sensei waiting impatiently for him. "Tanaka! Where did you go?! We need you to practice next!" Tanaka looked around again, noticing a lack of energetic, ginger first years. Sugawara steps forward with a concerned look. "Who were you talking to before? I saw you speaking when I went to the vending machine but couldn't actually see a person." Tanaka's face grew horrified. "No one? But, what about Hinata?" Sugawara looked at him confused. "Hinata?" Tanaka took a step back once more. "I-I don't feel well." With a slight bow, he ran straight out of the gym and headed for the inn.

Once there, he noted that he was all alone, and that scared him. "Hello?" No reply. Then, he heard footsteps. Fast and close. He turned to the side to see Hinata running down the corridor. Feeling the need for answers, Tanaka barreled after him. Not long after, Hinata stopped. Tanaka panted as he regained his stamina. "Finally, caught, up." Hinata turned around, a blank expression on his face. "Why did you follow me?" Tanaka began to growl as he took a large step forward. "Because this joke has gone too far! Who are you and why are you here?!" Hinata furrowed his brow. "I'm Shoyou Hinata and I am here to train with my team." Tanaka nodded. "Karasuno." Hinata shook his head. "I'm only in junior high." Tanaka eyes shot wide. "W-what?!" Hinata chuckled. "You really think I would be this short in high school? I'm gonna grow tall enough to beat Kage...yama..." Shoyou trailed, looking grief stricken. Tanaka felt a weird sense of fear ping in his chest. "Kageyama? But, he's on your team." Hinata growled as he clenched his fists and scowled at the floor. "Never! I swore my revenge! No extra's." Tanaka looked taken back. _"What does that mean?"_

Before Tanaka could voice his question, he felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to look. "Tanaka, you alright?" Tanaka nodded. "I'm fine Asahi. But I think something's wrong with Hinata." Asahi wore a confused expression. "Hinata?" Tanaka was dumbfounded again. He quickly looked to where the boy was supposed to be but, saw nothing. He was really losing his mind. He shook his head. "Nevermind. Is it time for food?" Asahi nodded with worried eyes. "Yeah, and from the sounds of it, you need it to." With a sheepish grin, Tanaka lead the way to the kitchen.

It was now night time again and Tanaka felt sleep taking him. Then he heard it. A faint whimper resounding through the halls. He sat up in his futon and darted his eyes around the room. Another whimper, another shiver. He slowly got out of bed, as not to wake anyone and left the room. He slid the door closed and gently padded towards the noise.

Once there, he noticed Hinata sat on the floor, knife to his side. It looked like it had blood on it, then again, so did he. Tanaka grew worried. "Hinata? You alright?" Hinata turned his head a little. "A vessel." Tanaka leant backwards in fear. "What?" Hinata smirked. "A new, taller vessel." He stood and began to slowly make his way towards Tanaka. Tanaka took a few steps back before he was backed into a wall. He had no means of escape. He watched Hinata with teary fear filled eyes. Shoyou was a foot away when he stopped, grin widening menacingly. "I-I'm no good man! H-How about K-Kageyama instead? Yeah, yeah! He has a lot more skill... A-and height too!" Hinata shook his head. "Can't win against my own vessel." Tanaka gulped loudly. "O-oh God! Please! Leave me be! Take Asahi! He's a really tall spiker!" Hinata looked like he pondered the thought a moment before shaking his head again. "Not ready." Tanaka whined. "Mercy!" He closed his eyes in anticipation and waited.

A loud thump and a small whine had Tanaka opening his eyes. Hinata was stood cradlingthe top of his head as a fist slowly retracted front the top of it. Tanaka looked to his left to see Kageyama stood looking very pissed. "Kageyama~! My hero~!" Kageyama tsked in annoyance before returning his attention to his teammate. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at a funeral in the city." Hinata smiled sheepishly. "I wasn't allowed to go on the account I'm too noisy and don't know the relative." Kageyama sighed. "Typical." Hinata's face dropped with slight anger. "What do you mean 'typical'?!" Kageyama glared at the boy, who then retreated a little due to the aura. "Just what I said." Hinata nodded, a little bit of pain and embarrassment etched into his features.

Tanaka looked dumbfounded. "Funeral?" Both boys looked at him, Kageyama speaking first. "Didn't anyone tell you? That's why he wasn't supposed to be here until the last few days." Hinata grinned. "Totally worth not telling you." Tanaka let it all process. " That's why everyone was confused when I mentioned him." Both boys nodded, a small, victorious grin gracing Shoyou's lips. "But how did you stay out of their sights?" Hinata's grin widened. "Easy, with my speed, and careful planning." Tanaka nodded as Kageyama face palmed.

"If you had the time to prank Tanaka-Senpai..." Hinata looked at Kageyama and was greeted with his fiery killing intent. "...then why didn't you come practice?!" A hand viciously tugged on orange locks. "Ow! Gomen, gomen! It's not like I didn't train at all. When I wasn't joking around I was practicing my serve." Kageyama released his death grip. "Good." With a feeling of satisfaction, Kageyama walked away without another word.

Hinata stood smiling for a few minutes before heading in the rooms direction. Tanaka stood processing a little longer before finally heading back. When he arrived, he was greeted with zero empty beds. Seems that while he processed, Hinata came back and took his futon. He silently cursed the boy before resting against the wall and scrunching his eyes shut. _"I will get you back for this Hinata!"_


End file.
